Love's Never Wrong
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: [HIATUS!] Sehun yang menyukai luhan, luhan tidak menyukai sehun. sehun melakukan segala hal agar bisa mendapatkan luhan, sampai sehun nekat menanam benih dirahim istimewa milik luhan. ketika luhan mulai mencintai sehun, kenyataan pahit harus ia terima. / BAD SUMMARY! It's HunHan! YAOI! M-Preg!
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Never Wrong**

Main cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kris

ZItao

Other cast : find it by urself xD

Rated : T-M

**WARNING!**

**Newbie , YAOI , M-preg , Typo(s) , cerita pasaran , alur kecepetan , ga jelas , bikin mual.**

**Don't Like , Don't Read! Simple^**

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"aish.. aku pasti akan terlambat" gerutu Luhan, seorang namja mungil yang berwajah cantik sambil melihat cemas ke arah jam yang melingkar indah ditangan mungilnya.

"kenapa bus nya lama sekali? Aduh. Aku bisa kena hukuman kalau begini caranya" sambung Luhan.

Karna merasa lama menunggu, Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari saja ke sekolahnya. Jarak halte tempat ia menunggu bus dengan sekolahnya memang lumayan jauh, tapi daripada ia harus menunggu bus yang entah kapan datangnya, lebih baik ia berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Ketika tengah asyik berlari, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dan menginjak kubangan air. Luhan yang tengah berlari dipinggir jalan itu otomatis kecipratan air kubangan. Luhan berhenti sejenak .

"apa lagi ini ya Tuhaaaaan" kata Luhan mendengus kesal

"mobil sialan" umpatnya sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor

Satu menit kemudian Luhan kembali berlari menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Luhan sampai disekolahnya tepat pada saat bell berbunyi.

"hosh.. hosh.. untung saja aku tidak terlambat" kata Luhan terengah ketika sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Luhanieeee" teriak kyungsoo, sahabat baik luhan ketika melihat luhan yang baru saja sampai disekolah. Luhan langsung berjalan menuju kyungsoo.

"kyungie~ eh ada apa itu ramai-ramai diparkiran?" Tanya luhan bingung ketika melihat banyak sekali yeoja yang tengah berkumpul diparkiran

"itu, ada anak baru ditingkat satu, Dia anak tunggal Wu kris, pemilik Wu Corp itu loh. Kau tahu kan?" kata kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"wu corp? ah.. aku tahu, itukan perusahaan besar" kata luhan

"hemm, dan kau tahu? Tadi aku sempat melihat Sehun sekilas, aaah ternyata dia sangat sangat tampan" kata kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum

"sehun? Sehun nuguya?" Tanya luhan bingung

"sehun itu nama anak tunggal Tuan Wu" kata kyungsoo memberitahu dan luhan hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya

"eh? Luhan, ngomong-ngomong kenapa seragammu kotor?" Tanya kyungsoo yang baru saja sadar bahwa seragam luhan kotor

"ah, ini tadi kena cipratan air. Menyebalkan sekali kau tahu, mobil itu terus melaju tanpa memperdulikanku." Kata luhan kesal

"Oh iya, kyung aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya. aku tidak nyaman dengan seragam kotor ini. Kau duluan saja ke kelasnya" sambung luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Luhan berjalan melewati parkiran dan dia melihat sekilas mobil yang tengah dikerubungi oleh para yeoja-yeoja sekolahnya.

"_eh? Mobil itu.. sepertinya aku mengenalinya" _batin Luhan.

"_ah, aku ingat! Itukan mobil yang menyipratkan air padaku tadi! Aish, dia harus bertanggung jawab!"_ batin luhan geram

Kemudian Luhan mendekati mobil itu dan mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil itu.

"yak! Keluar kau sialan!" kata luhan kesal

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri luhan dan menarik luhan untuk segera pergi dari situ. Namun, luhan malah menepis tangan kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo hendak menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat ia berdiri/? Sekarang.

Di dalam mobil itu ada seorang namja yang tengah asyik bermain game di ipad nya, namja itu hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah luhan dan kemudian kembali asyik dengan ipadnya.

"yak! Buka atau aku akan memecahkan kaca mobilmu!" kata luhan yang kini mengetuk kasar kaca mobil itu.

"luhan, kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo takut

"lihat ini! Seragamku kotor karna mobil ini! Dia yang menyipratkan air padaku tadi" kata luhan kesal

"yak! Ada apa ini! Xi luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Luhan langsung menoleh dan kaget ketika mendapati Lee songsaenim yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seorang ahjussi yang tidak ia kenal.

"minggir, tuan muda mau keluar dari dalam mobil" kata ahjussi itu

"yak ahjussi! Kau tahu, mobil ini telah menyipratkan air kubangan yang membuat seragamku jadi kotor! Kau lihat ini" kata luhan sambil menunjukan bagian seragamnya yang kotor pada ahjussi itu.

"Luhan, kau bisa mengganti seragammu kan? Jangan manja seperti itu, itu hanya kotor sedikit. Sekarang kau minggirlah. Sehun mau keluar dari mobil dan pergi ke kelasnya" kata Lee songsaenim

"yak songsaenim, tapi ini hampir dari setengah seragamku, bukan kotor sedikit" kata luhan geram

"luhan, menyingkir atau kau ku hukum" kata lee songsaenim

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mundur menyingkir dari mobil sehun.

Sehun keluar dengan wajah angkuhnya, dia memegang sebuah ipad dan memberikan tas nya pada ahjussi tersebut.

"cih, kenapa para yeoja ini menyukai pria berwajah datar dan angkuh seperti dia." Umpat luhan

Sehun yang mendengar umpatan luhan pun menoleh ke arah luhan. Tatapan dingin itu seketika berubah menjadi tatapan yang hangat, tanpa disadari jantung sehun berdebar ketika mata elangnya menatap mata rusa milik luhan.

"luhan, dia menatapmu" bisik kyungsoo takut sambil memegangi lengan luhan

"a-aku tidak takut" kata luhan gugup sambil masih membalas tatapan sehun

"Pak Lee, dia siapa?" Tanya sehun pada Lee songsaenim

"yang mana?" kata Lee songsaenim balik bertanya

"namja mungil yang tengah dipegangi temannya itu" kata sehun dengan matanya yang masih menatap luhan

"dia luhan" kata Lee songsaenim

"ah, kalau begitu aku mau berada satu kelas dengannya" kata sehun dengan nada angkuhnya

"ta-tapi, dia berada ditingkat tiga, sehun-ssi. Sedangkan kau baru masuk ditingkat satu" kata Lee songsaenim

"aku tidak perduli. Paman kim, tolong urus semuanya" kata sehun masih dengan nada angkuhnya berkata pada ahjussi yang dia panggil paman kim itu. Pak kim memang tidak bisa menolak apa yang sehun katakan, karna sehun harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Kemudian pak kim membisikkan sesuatu kepada lee songsaenim. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman melengkung dibibir Lee songsaenim

"baiklah, ayo sehun-ssi ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah." Kata lee songsaenim

"dan kalian. Cepat kalian ke kelas kalian sekarang juga!" kata lee songsaenim dengan anda berteriak dan membuat semua murid yang ada disana langsung berhamburan lari ke kelas masing-masing

* * *

Luhan sudah mengganti seragamnya sekarang, beruntung dia selalu meninggalkan satu stel seragamnya diloker sekolah.

"Park songsaenim belum datang?" Tanya luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi pada kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya yang terletak disebelah kyungsoo.

"belum" jawab kyungsoo

"baiklah, aku mau tidur saja. Aku lelah sekali semalam aku lembur. Bangunkan aku jika park songsaenim datang ya" kata luhan sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"selamat pagi anak-anak

baru saja luhan ingin menutup matanya, suara Lee songsaenim yang terdengar sangar membuatnya harus kembali duduk tegak.

"perkenalakan ini Wu sehun, dia murid baru disini dan dia akan berada dikelas ini. Kalian tolong bimbing dia ya" kata Lee songsaenim

"sstt.. kyung, kau bilang dia ada ditingkat satu?" bisik luhan pada kyungsoo

"nan mollayeo luhanie" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada berbisik juga

"nah sehun, kau bisa duduk disamping sulli" kata Lee songsaenim sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang bernama sulli itu

"anni. Aku mau duduk dengan dia" kata sehun sambil menunjuk luhan

"kau mau duduk dengan luhan?" Tanya lee songsaenim

"ne" jawab sehun

"baiklah, kyungsoo kau pindah ke samping sulli. Sekarang" kata lee songsaenim

"jangan kyung, kau disini saja. Yak! Kenapa kau mau duduk disini? Kau ingin memisahkan aku dan kyungsoo? Aku tidak mau. Jika kyungsoo pindah tempat, aku juga akan pindah tempat" kata luhan

"kyungsoo cepat pindah atau aku hukum lari lapangan 50 putaran" kata lee songsaenim

"yak! Songsaenim, mana boleh seperti itu" kata luhan kesal

"sudahlah lu, biarkan saja. Lagi pula aku hanya pindah tempat ke depanmu saja kok" kata kyungsoo menenangkan luhan yang mulai kesal

"yak, tapi kan.. ah yasudahlah" kata luhan mengalah

Kemudian lee songsaenim mempersilahkan sehun untuk duduk disamping luhan.

"hari ini park songsaenim tidak datang, kalian kerjakan buku paket halaman 102 setelah bell nanti dikumpulkan dimejanya. Sehun, saya harap kau akan betah disini" kata lee songsaenim

"ne, songsaenim. Aku pasti akan betah disini" kata sehun sambil tersenyum menatap namja cantik disampingnya

Setelah itu, lee songsaenim meninggalkan kelas. Luhan segera membuka bukunya dan bermaksud ingin mengerjakan tugas nya tapi seseorang disampingnya benar-benar membuatnya geram, pasalnya daritadi sehun terus memperhatikan luhan.

"apa yang kau lihat" kata luhan dingin sambil menulis tugas dibukunya

"kau, tentu saja" kata sehun dengan nada menggoda

"aish jinjja.." kata luhan mendesah pelan

"oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya sehun

"luhan. Xi luhan" kata luhan masih dengan nada dinginnya

"nama yang cantik secantik orangnya" kata sehun

Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku Wu Sehun" sambung sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"aku sudah tahu" jawab luhan ketus dan mengabaikan uluran tangan sehun. sehun jadi merasa sangat penasaran dengan luhan dan membuatnya semakin ingin bisa mendapatkan luhan.

* * *

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, hari ini Luhan ada ekskul vocal. Luhan berjalan menuju ruang vocal bersama kyungsoo, sesampainya disana dia bertemu dengan baekhyun dan chen yang tengah melatih anggota baru yang baru masuk beberapa hari ini.

"luhannie dan kyungie kalian sudah datang, bacalah surat yang ada dimeja itu" kata abekhyun sambil menunjuk meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat luhan dan kyungsoo berdiri. Kemudian mereka membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

"lomba menyanyi?" kata luhan

"Tingkat nasional?" sambung kyungsoo

"kau akan ikut lomba lagi baek? bukankah kau akan ada lomba digangnam? humm.. semoga berhasil ya, kau memang yang terbaik" kata luhan

"bukan aku" jawab baekhyun

"chen, kau latih mereka ya. aku ada urusan sebentar" sambung baekhyun yang berbicara pada chen dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh chen. kemudian baekhyun mendudukan dirinya didepan kyungsoo dan luhan.

"lantas siapa? chen? Bukankah chen akan mengikuti lomba denganmu?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung

"kau dan luhan. Kau tahu kan, aku dan chen akan mengikuti lomba juga, dan lomba itu terdapat dihari yang sama. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kalian berdua termasuk anggota kebanggaanku diclub vocal, suara kalian sangat bagus. Dan sudah saatnya kalian mengikuti lomba. Bukan hanya aku dan chen terus" kata baekhyun

"mwo? Apa kau serius baekkie?" kata luhan tak percaya

"ne, dan ini ambil lah, ini adalah lagu yang ahrus kalian pelajari dan kalian hafal. Lombanya hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi. Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa" kata baekhyun memberi semangat pada luhan dan kyungsoo sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada mereka. dan mereka menerimanya dengan sangat antusias. ini kali pertamanya mereka disuruh mengikuti lomba, sebelumnya pihak sekolah hanya mengandalkan chen dan baekhyun saja.

* * *

Sehun memilih untuk ikut club dance, tadinya ia ingin ikut club vocal tapi mengingat suaranya yang ehem _tidak terlalu_ bagus itu, sehun jadi ragu dan kebetulan sang ketua club dance, Kai menawarkan sehun untuk bergabung di club dance karna Kai melihat sepertinya sehun pandai menari. Memang benar, sehun sangat pandai menari. Dance adalah bakat yang paling sehun syukuri/? Sehun sangat suka sekali menari.

"terimakasih karna kau sudah mau bergabung bersama kami. Aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk masuk ke dalam club dance" kata kai pada sehun yang tengah mendudukan dirinya dilantai ruang dance.

"ne, terimakasih juga atas tawaranmu. Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya sehun

"jam setengah enam, wae?" kata kai yang kini sudah duduk disamping sehun

"apa kau tahu kapan club vocal selesai latihan?" Tanya sehun

"jam lima. kenapa?" kata kai

"kai-ah, kajja kita pulang~" belum sempat sehun menjawab, terdengar suara kyungsoo yang memanggil kai

"kau temannya luhan kan?" Tanya sehun

"ne, wae?" kata kyungsoo balik bertanya

"dimana luhan?" Tanya sehun

"masih diruang vocal" jawab kyungsoo

"ah, sehun-ah aku mau pulang dulu ya, kau masih mau disini atau pulang juga?" Tanya kai sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"aku mau keluar" kata sehun dan ikut berdiri kemudian langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang dance.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke ruang vocal yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari ruang dance. Sehun memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Saat memasuki ruang vocal, dia melihat luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas disofa seorang diri sambil memasang headset ditelinga nya. sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati luhan dan berjongok/? Dilihatnya wajah luhan, ternyata wajah itu jauh lebih tenang dan damai ketika ia tengah terlelap, sehun memperhatikan detail wajah luhan. Sehun memperhatikan mata rusa milik luhan yang terpejam imut , hidung bangirnya yang kembang kempis ketika menghirup oksigen untuk bernapas. Dan tatapan sehun berhenti ketika matanya menangkap bibir plum luhan, dilihatnya bibir mungil nan menggoda itu kemudian sehun mengusap bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya. _Lembut!_ Bibir itu terasa sangat lembut ketika sehun sentuh. Kemudian sehun tergoda untuk mencicipinya, didekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan.. sehun sangat hati-hati dengan gerakannya, karna ia tidak mau mendapat makian dari luhan kalau luhan mengetahui bahwa sehun akan mencuri ciuman dibibirnya.

Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya dibibir luhan, awalnya dia hanya ingin menciumnya tapi ketika sudah menempel, nalurinya meminta lebih. dia mulai membuka mulut dan mengulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir luhan. _Manis! Sangat manis!_ Bibir luhan terasa sangat manis dilidah sehun. Kemudian sehun mulai mengemut bibir bawah luhan dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

"eunghhh" luhan melenguh dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh sehun, lidah sehun dengan cepat sudah melesak masuk ke dalam mulut luhan dan mulai mengabsen isi dalam rongga mulut luhan . sesekali lidahnya menjilat langit-langit rongga mulut luhan dan membuat sang empunya bergerak gelisah karna geli. kemudian sehun mulai melumat lembut bibir plum luhan. sangat lembut..

Luhan tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan karna merasa ada yang aneh pada bibirnya. Ketika luhan membuka matanya, luhan terkejut karna sehun tengah mencium dan melumat bibirnya habis. Namun sepertinya ciuman dari sehun sangat nikmat sehingga ia masih tetap diam tanpa perlawanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sehun telah kurang ajar padanya. Luhan mendorong sehun hingga membuat pagutan mereka terlepas.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" kata luhan berteriak

**TBC or END?**

**Gimanaaaaa? Wahahaha jelek ya? Absurd? Feel gak dapet? Sudah kuduga :'v**

**kalo yang review lebih dari 5, aku bakal next.. ^^**

**niatnya sih di Chapter depan aku mau munculin TaoRis nyaa.. wkwkkwkw :v**

**oh iya, buat CLTCL nya aku next nanti yah.. ^^ dan buat yang review cltcl makasihh bgt yaaa :) jadi makin semangat ngetiknya hehe..**

**Jangan lupa review nya ya, aku sangat membutuhkan review kalian.. kalau ada yang salah, tolong dibenerin yah soalnya aku masih newbie ehehe makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review...**

**okeh.. see you next chapter :)**

**Ghamsahamnidaa~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris**

**ZItao**

**Other cast : find it by urself xD**

**Rated : T-M**

**WARNING!**

**Newbie , YAOI , M-preg , Typo(s) , cerita pasaran , alur kecepetan , ga jelas , bikin mual.**

**Don't Like , Don't Read! Simple^**

**HAPPY READING^^**

_PREVIOUS STORY.._

_Luhan tiba-tiba membuka matanya perlahan karna merasa ada yang aneh pada bibirnya. Ketika luhan membuka matanya, luhan terkejut karna sehun tengah mencium dan melumat bibirnya habis. Namun sepertinya ciuman dari sehun sangat nikmat sehingga ia masih tetap diam tanpa perlawanan._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa sehun telah kurang ajar padanya. Luhan mendorong sehun hingga membuat pagutan mereka terlepas._

_"yak! apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" kata luhan berteriak_

**LOVE'S NEVER WRONG CHAPTER 2**

Sehun kaget ketika luhan mendorongnya hingga ia terjungkal ke belakang.

"mian aku tak bermaksud" kata sehun gugup sambil meringis kesakitan karna ia baru saja terdorong dan mendarat dilantai dengan tidak elite nya.

"yak! wu sehun! kau telah mencuri first kiss ku!" kata luhan kesal sambil memukul-mukul sehun

"yak! ap- ha? first kiss?" kata sehun

"ya! kau mencuri first kiss ku! kau tahu, aku selalu berharap kalau first kiss ku adalah pangeran tampan yang baik hati, bukan namja datar dan angkuh sepertimu! aish jinjja! aku tidak akan mengingat ini lagi. aku membencimu wu sehun!" kata luhan kesal sambil bangun dan keluar dari ruang vocal.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ke halte bus depan sekolahnya sambil menggerutu kesal, perlakuan sehun tadi semakin membuat luhan tidak menyukainya. sehun benar-benar orang yang se-enaknya saja.

**drrtt.. drrtt..**

Luhan langsung meraih ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celana seragamnya.

"yeoboseyo eomma"

_"luhan kau dimana? sekarang hampir petang. kau bawa payung? ku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan"_

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang eomma, eoh? hujan? ah, aku lupa eomma payung nya tertinggal dimeja"

_"baiklah, cepat pulang sebelum hujan benar-benar akan turun. kalau hujan turun dan bus belum datang, kau bisa naik taksi biar eomma yang bayar nanti dirumah"_

"tidak perlu eomma, aku akan naik bus saja."

**tik tik tik**

air hujan mulai turun membasahi kepala luhan

"eomma, hujannya sudah mulai turun. aku tutup telponnya ya, eomma sepertinya aku akan pulang telat."

_"iya luhan, hati-hati ya. eomma tunggu dirumah"_

pip

luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan eomma nya dan berlari menuju halte bus. Luhan duduk dihalte bus menunggu bus datang dengan badan yang setengah kuyub. luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri karna merasa dingin yang sangat menusuk.

sudah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit luhan menunggu, namun bus tak juga kunjung datang.

"aish, kenapa hari ini sepertinya tak ada bus yang mau aku naiki?" kata luhan bermonolog ria

**Tin..Tin..**

Luhan menoleh ke arah mobil mewah yang berhenti didepan halte yang membunyikan klaksonnya

_'itu kan mobil sehun' _batin luhan. kemudian luhan mengabaikannya dan kembali menunggu bus dengan masiih memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Luhan, masuklah kau akan mati kedinginan disana" panggil sehun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

Luhan mengabaikan tawaran sehun, lebih baik dia mati kedinginan daripada harus menerima tawaran sehun

"aish anak ini benar-benar" kata sehun geram kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil dan menarik tangan luhan.

"sehun! jangan memaksaku" kata luhan sambil menepis tangan sehun

"astaga lu, kau dingin sekali. ayo masuk mobilku" kata sehun. belum sempat luhan menjawab, sehun sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan sangat kedinginan , kulitnya sudah putih pucat layaknya vampire yang haus darah.

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya sehun sambil memakaikan jaket miliknya ketika luhan sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"a-aku mau naik bus saja sehun" kata luhan sambil bergetar kedinginan

"tidak! kau mau mati kedinginan huh? cepat katakan dimana rumahmu" kata sehun dengan nada sedikit membentak

"2km dari sini, dekat restoran seadfood disana" kata luhan sambil menggigil kediginan

"paman, cepat jalan kesana" kata sehun pada supirnya.

sehun memeluk luhan yang kedinginan, luhan tak bisa menolak karna sehun memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan juga merasa bahwa pelukan sehun sangat hangat dan membuatnya kembali merindukan seseorang yang telah lama tak ia temui.

setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit, mobil sehun berhenti disebuah rumah kecil . Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan ditemani supirnya yang memgangi payung berjalan ke depan rumah luhan. supir sehun mengetuk pintu rumah luhan dan keluarlah seorang namja tinggi bermata pata dengan wajah cemas.

"omooo, luhan kenapa?" tanya nya panik

"dia kedinginan ahjussi" kata sehun

"omoo, ayo masuk ke dalam" katanya mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk kedalam

sehun menurunkan luhan diranjang kamar kecil luhan.

"dia pasti kambuh" kata namja bermata panda yang merupakan eomma luhan itu

"kambuh? apa luhan punya penyakit?" tanya sehun dengan nada sedikit cemas

"iya, penyakit turunan appa nya. dia alergi dingin" kata eomma luhan

"ah, sama seperti appa ku. appa ku juga alergi dingin, jika kedinginan sedikit pasti langsung lemas tak berdaya" kata sehun

entah kenapa, sehun langsung cepat akrab dengan namja panda yang merupakan eomma luhan itu. padahal biasanya dia sangat dingin dengan orang yang ia tak kenal atau orang yang baru ia kenal. tapi ini? sehun seperti sudah sangat akrab dengan eomma luhan.

"ah, ahjussi sepertinya sudah malam aku harus pulang dulu, salam untuk luhan ya jika dia sudah bangun" kata sehun kemudian menatap luhan yang kini sudah tertidur pulas

"namamu siapa?" tanya zitao, eomma luhan

"wu sehun" jawab sehun

**Deg**

seketika zitao terdiam mendengar nama sehun.

_'wu sehun?'_ batinnya.

"ahjussi?" panggil sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah zitao

"ah? iya sehunah?" kata zitao yang mulai tersadar dari lamunanya

"kau melamun, ahjussi" kata sehun

"ah maaf hunah.. oh iya, panggil aku eomma saja sehun-ah kau akan menjadi anak kedua ku setelah luhan kk" kata eomma luhan

"ah, jadi anda eomma luhan? ah, baiklah maaf aku tidak tahu" kata sehun

"jadi aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Eomma?" tanya sehun

"ya sehun, panggil saja aku eomma" kata zitao tersenyum

"ah, baiklah e-e-eomma" kata sehun sedikit gugup

hati _zitao _menjadi sedikit perih. panggilan sehun tadi seperti menggetarkan hatinya, ia seperti merindukan panggilan ini walaupun luhan juga memanggilnya eomma, tapi entah kenapa berbeda dengan panggilan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sehun. Membuatnya merindukan seseorang yang telah terpisahkan darinya.

* * *

"Luhan, ierona. makan bubur ini dulu sayang" kata Zitao sambil menggoyangkan badan luhan pelan

"eunghh.." luhan melenguh dan membuka perlahan matanya

"ini makan dulu, eomma sudah menitipkan surat izin untukmu pada sehun tadi pagi" kata zitao sambil menyuapkan bubur pada luhan

"mwo? uhuk- sehun?" tanya luhan kaget

"ne, waeyo?" kata zitao sambil meminumkan air pada luhan

"darimana eomma bisa tau sehun?" tanya luhan lagi

"semalam dia yang mengantarmu pulang" kata zitao

"benarkah?" tanya luhan tak percaya

Zitao mengangguk kemudian melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada dimeja samping ranjang Luhan.

"luhan? tak apa jika eomma meninggalkanmu dirumah sendiri? hari ini banyak pesanan catering" kata zitao

"ne, gwenchana eomma. aku akan istirahat saja dirumah seharian" kata luhan

"baiklah, jangan kemana-mana ya, habiskan bubur ini lalu minum obatmu." kata zitao

"ne eomma" jawab luhan

kemudian zitao bangun dan segera berjalan keluar kamar luhan.

* * *

Zitao mengayuh sepeda nya menuju ke tempat kerja nya. zitao bekerja disebuah usaha catering milik temannya.

Zitao mengayuh dengan kecepatan sedang. ketika hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba saja mobil melaju dengan kencang hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Mobil itu kemudian berhenti mendadak dan pengendara mobil itu keluar dari mobil yang ia kendarai.

"maafkan saya, saya sedang buru-buru tadi" kata pengendara itu dengan nada cemas

"a-apa kau terluka?" tanya nya lagi

"yak! seharusnya kau jangan ugal-ugalan seperti itu, beruntung aku tidak luka parah." kata zitao sambil membersihkan tangannya yang berdarah dan kotor.

Zitao berdiri dan menaiki sepeda nya lagi tanpa melihat pengendara yang tadi menabraknya.

"lain kali hati-hat-" ucapan zitao terpotong ketika melihat pengendara itu

"zi-zitao? kau zitao? huang zitao?" kata si pengendara ketika zitao menatapnya

"bu-bukan kau salah orang. maaf aku harus pergi" kata zitao gugup sambil mengayuh sepeda nya dengan cepat

"zitao! ya! kau zitao kan? kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan? ya! berhenti! ini aku Kris! suami mu! ya!" kata pengendara yang telah kita ketahui bernama kris itu.

zitao tidak menggubris panggilan itu, dia masih terus mengayuh dengan cepat hingga ia sampai ditempatnya bekerja.

zitao meletakkan sepedanya ditempat biasa dan dia mulai memasuki tempat kerjanya dan mulai bekerja.

_'tidak, itu pasti bukan dia'_ batin zitao. zitao tidak fokus bekerja sekarang, dia masih memikirkan orang tadi.

"zitao?" panggil seorang namja berpipi bakpao yang kini sedang berdiri didepan zitao

Zitao tidak menggubris, dia masih asyik melamun.

"YAK HUANG ZITAO!" kini namja itu mulai meninggikan suaranya dan membuat zitao harus mengusap-usap kuping nya karna suara namja itu terlalu keras

"yak xiumin hyung, aku tidak tuli. jangan berteriak seperti itu" kata zitao kesal

"tidak tuli katamu? aku memanggilmu daritadi tapi tak kau gubris sama sekali. apa itu yang kau bilang tidak tuli?" Kata namja yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Xiumin itu

"hehe, mian hyung aku tidak dengar" kata zitao

"kau kenapa? sepertinya kau tidak fokus dan melamun terus daritadi. apa ada masalah?" tanya xiumin

"hm, aku tadi bertemu seorang namja, dia.. seperti kris. suami ku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." kata zitao

"ah jinjja? dimana? kau yakin itu dia?" tanya xiumin lagi

"aku juga tidak tahu apakah itu dia atau bukan, tapi dia mengingatku hyung. bahkan tadi dia sempat menyebutkan namaku" kata zitao

"berarti itu benar dia, zitao. kalau bukan, mana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui namamu? mungkin dia memang jodohmu." kata xiumin

"ah, tidak! aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu dia bersikeras untuk membawa anak-anakku dan memilih untuk mempertahankan perusahaannya daripada mempertahankan pernikahanku dengannya" kata zitao lirih

tanpa disadari, air mata zitao mulai keluar dari mata pandanya.

"hm, baiklah zitao.. aku mengerti perasaanmu, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau bisa menjaga Luhan anakmu." kata xiumin

"hm, ne hyung. gomawo-ah umin hyung, hanya kau satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti aku" kata zitao sambil memeluk xiumin.

* * *

Kelas sehun terasa kosong tanpa luhan. Luhan yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia duduk ditingkat tiga, kini tak datang kesekolah akibat sakit karna kedinginan semalam. Sehun memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran karna merasa sangat bosan dikelas, tak ada yang bisa ia pandangi , tak ada wajah kesal luhan ketika ia tengah memandangi luhan , tak ada suara cempreng tapi lembut milik luhan. entah kenapa, hidup sehun terasa kosong. sehun selalu ingin bertemu luhan, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan kenal kemarin. apa sehun menyukai luhan? cinta pandangan pertama? kalau begitu, jawabannya adalah Iya. Kini sehun telah menyukai Luhan, namja pertama yang mampu membuat harinya yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang dan lebih berwarna , mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa paksaan karna tingkah laku luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut. Sehun benar-benar ingin memiliki namja mungil nancantik itu, memilikinya seutuhnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran, sesampainya disana dia langsung menemui supir pribadinya yang senantiasa menunggunya diparkiran.

"paman, aku ingin pergi. kau bisa pulang naik bus, biarkan aku yang membawa mobil" kata sehun

"tapi tuan muda, apa tidak apa-apa jika tuan muda mengemudi sendiri?" tanya supir pribadi sehun

"tak apa paman, berikan kuncinya padaku." kata sehun

kemudian supir pribadi sehun memberikan kuncinya pada sehun dan sehun masuk ke mobil lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

"oh iya paman. kalau nanti appa pulang aku belum ada dirumah, bilang kalau aku pergi ke rumah teman sekolahku." kata sehun pada supirnya

"nde tuan muda" jawab supir sehun

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar sekolah. sekarang belum waktu pulang sekolah, bahkan kelas baru dimulai satu jam yang lalu, namun sehun sudah meninggalkan kelas dan memilih untuk pulang namun bukan pulang ke rumah. Tapi apakah benar sehun pulang kerumah? Kita lihat saja nanti dia akan berhenti dimana.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia menghentikan mobilnya ditoko buah dan membeli beberapa kilo jeruk kemudian sehun menoleh ke toko bunga, dia melihat sebucket bunga mawar yang sangat indah. Sehun kemudian membeli bunga itu setelah mendapatkan jeruknya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit, sehun menghentikan mobilnya disebuah rumah kecil yang semalam ia kunjungi.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

sehun mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"ya tunggu" kata seseorang didalam sana

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mencium bunga yang ia bawa. jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang .

"ada apa? eomma sedang pergi ker- sehun?" kata namja mungil ketika telah membuka pintunya

"iya ini aku sehun, Luhan" kata sehun.

Yah, seperti yang kita duga bahwa sehun tidak akan pulang kerumahnya tadi saja dia ijin pada supirnya untuk bilang pada appa nya bahwa dia akan kerumah teman sekolahnya. dan ya, disinilah sehun berada. dirumah _Luhan_

"mau apa kau kesini? aku lelah aku ingin istirahat. jika tidak ada yang penting kau boleh pergi" kata Luhan lemas sambil hendak menutup pintunya tapi ditahan oleh tangan kekar sehun

"Yak! beginikah caramu memperlakukan tamu yang datang menjengukmu?" kata Sehun

"aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjengukku." kata luhan

"yak! setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk dulu" kata sehun

"tak perlu. kau tahu aku benar-benar pusing, kau pulang saja. lagipula untuk apa kau disini? aku tebak pasti kau membolos sekolah. ck kau memang anak manja hun, kau selalu berlaku semaumu tanpa memikirkan orangtua mu yang kerja keras mencari uang untuk biaya hidupmu. tapi apa balasanmu pada mereka? kau menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka dengan seenaknya saja" kata luhan

"yak! tahu apa kau tentang keluargaku huh? sudahlah, aku malas berdebat. ini ambilah. kau pulang dulu" kata sehun sambil memberikan jeruk dan sebucket bunga yang ia beli tadi.

"cepat sembuh karna sekolah terasa membosankan tak ada kau" kata sehun kemudian sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya

Luhan tertunduk, dia merasa kata-katanya salah tadi.

"sehun?" panggil luhan dengan nada takut

"apa luhan?" kata sehun membalikkan badannya

"mianhae" kata luhan menunduk

sehun berjalan kembali mendekati luhan dan memeluk luhan

"tidak apa, kau istirahatlah. jangan lupa minum obatmu" kata sehun dengan nada lembut, sangaat lembut

Entah kenapa, luhan mulai nyaman dengan pelukan sehun. dia merasa hangat ketika sehun memeluknya

kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipi luhan

"cepat sembuh ya, rusa kecilku" kata sehun kemudian mencium lembut bibir luhan, sehun menjilat bibir luhan agar luhan tersadar bahwa sehun telah menciumnya _lagi._

"aku pulang dulu luhan daaaah" kata sehun ketika melepaskan ciumannya kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang _basah._

"hngg? eh? se-sehun? apa dia baru saja menciumku lagi?" kata luhan entah pada siapa

"YAK! OH SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU!" kata luhan dengan nada berteriak yang membuat sehun terkikik geli didalam mobil

"kenapa kau sangat lamban luhan? kkk aku kan jadi bisa terus mencuri ciuman dari bibirmu kkk" kikik sehun sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

**TBC OR END ?**

* * *

**Annyeong readers-deul^^ aku back nih kkk~**

**Ceritanya gak jelas yah? :")**

**Maaf, aku masih pemula.. jadi ya, absurd gitu deh FF nya :3**

**Makasih buat yang Review kemarin.. maaf aku belum bisa bales.. di chap depan aku bales yah ^^ btw, review kalian bikin aku semangat dan senyum-senyum sendiri loh hahaha :v**

**oh iya, btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat uri magnae OH SEHUN yang ke 22 (umur sana) dan 21 umur internasional/? :D sehat terus yah bang thehun , makin ganteng :* makin cinta sama LUHAN! :v ngahaha makin plus plus plus deh. all the best wishes for you~u~u~~**

**ini telat bgt, padahal mau publish dari siang, tapi sinyal tak mendukung jadi baru bisa publish sekarang deh.**

**udah ah kebanyakan bacot nih gw :D oh iya, buat readers jangan panggil saya Author.. karna saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil Author :") panggil aja Rin yah kkk~ oke lah.. see you next chapter!**

**terakhir..**

**REVIEW nya?**

***bbuing bbuing***


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris**

**ZItao**

**Other cast : find it by urself xD**

**Rated : T-M**

**WARNING!**

**Newbie , YAOI , M-preg , Typo(s) , cerita pasaran , alur kecepetan , ga jelas , bikin mual.**

**Don't Like , Don't Read! Simple^**

**HAPPY READING^^**

_PREVIOUS STORY.._

_"cepat sembuh ya, rusa kecilku" kata sehun kemudian mencium lembut bibir luhan, sehun menjilat bibir luhan agar luhan tersadar bahwa sehun telah menciumnya lagi._

_"aku pulang dulu luhan daaaah" kata sehun ketika melepaskan ciumannya kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya._

_Luhan hanya terdiam kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang basah._

_"hngg? eh? se-sehun? apa dia baru saja menciumku lagi?" kata luhan entah pada siapa_

_"YAK! WU SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU!" kata luhan dengan nada berteriak yang membuat sehun terkikik geli didalam mobil_

_"kenapa kau sangat lamban luhan? kkk aku kan jadi bisa terus mencuri ciuman dari bibirmu kkk" kikik sehun sebelum menjalankan mobilnya._

**LOVE'S NEVER WRONG**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan mengabaikan luhan yang kini tengah berteriak kesal .

"YAK! WU SEHUUUNNN! AWAS KAU BESOK!" Teriak Luhan dengan kesalnya

setelah mobil sehun menghilang , luhan langsung memasuki rumahnya dan mendudukan dirinya disofa. luhan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"apa ini? bunga? dia pikir aku yeoja yang menyukai bunga? cih." kata luhan kesal sambil memegang sebucket bunga mawar yang sehun berikan tadi.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Ponsel luhan bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, luhan langsung meraih ponsel nya yang ia geletakkan diatas meja.

"ne lay hyung?"

_"aku dengar kau sakit, apa kau mau libur saja hari ini?"_

"anniya hyung, aku akan tetap bekerja, lagipula aku sudah mendingan kok"

_"hmm, kalau begitu bisa kau datang kemari nanti jam sebelas?"_

"ya, tentu saja hyung. aku akan kesana nanti"

_"baiklah luhan. aku tunggu ya"_

"ne hyung"

**pip**

Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa .

* * *

Sehun kini sedang berhenti dipinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari rumah luhan, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah nama lalu memencet tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya pada telinga nya

"yeoboseyo suho hyung?"

_"ne, sehunah waeyo?"_

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hyung, bisa kita bertemu?"

_"ah baiklah, aku di sungyung cafe sekarang. kau kesini saja, kau tahu kan?"_

"ahh.. ne hyung lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai disana."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian melajukan kembali mobilnya ke tempat dimana yang Suho bilang tadi.

sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang , sampai mobilnya berhenti di sebuah cafe sederhana. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, sehun langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Sehun-ah" sehun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang namja berwajah _angelic_ tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"ah disitu suho hyung rupanya" kata sehun kemudian menghampiri _suho,_ namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ya, sehun duduklah" kata suho

kemudian sehun mendudukan dirinya dibangku kosong didepan suho.

"ah, sebelumnya kau mau pesan apa?" tanya suho

"apa ada bubble tea disini?" kata sehun balik bertanya

"tentu saja, kau mau pesan rasa apa?" tanya suho

"cokelat" jawab sehun

"baiklah, aku pesankan dulu ya" kata suho sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke kasir.

setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit sehun menunggu, akhirnya suho datang dengan sebuah cup ice bubble tea rasa cokelat dan secangkir bubble tea hangat .

"ini pesananmu" kata suho sambil meletakkan bubble tea pesanan sehun diatas mejanya

sehun langsung menyeruput bubble tea itu, entah doyan atau haus, sehun menyeruput bubble tea hinga hampir habis

"apa kau habis melakukan perjalanan jauh hunah?" kata suho

"ah, anniya hyung. bubble tea ini sangat enak, bisa aku pesan satu lagi?" kata sehun

"ne, tentu saja. sebentar aku pesankan" kata suho kemudian bangkit lagi dan berjalan menuju kasir.

suho kembali lagi dengan membawa dua buah cup ice bubble tea rasa cokelat dan menaruh nya diatas mejanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya lagi dibangku tempat tadi dia duduk.

"jadi ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya suho

"aku ingin cerita, hyung" kata sehun sambil meletakkan cup bubble tea yang telah kosong diatas mejanya

"cerita apa?" tanya suho

"aku.. aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang hyung" kata sehun

"oww.. siapa dia?" tanya suho sambil menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya

"dia, teman sekolahku hyung . aku baru mengenalnya kemarin ketika aku baru masuk ke sekoah baruku, aku selalu terbayang wajahnya. aku merasakan jantungku yang berdebar ketika aku berada didekatnya. aku yakin kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, hyung" kata sehun sambil tersenyum, wajahnya berseri khas orang jatuh cinta.

"oww.. boleh aku tahu siapa yeoja cantik yang berhasil membuatmu seperti ini hun-ah?" kata suho dengan nada menggoda

"humm.. dia bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja hyung" kata sehun sedikit tertawa

"mwo? lebih cantik dari yeoja? maksudmu dia..." kata suho

"iya hyung, dia namja" kata sehun santai

"woahh jadi kau?"kini suara suho terdengar semangat dan senang.

"iya hyung.. kkk tapi hyung, aku bingung.. sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku, karna dia sangat dingin padaku hyung. bahkan tadi saat aku datang menjenguk kerumahnya, dia malah mengusirku hyung" kata sehun

"ah, sehun. kau kan baru kenal kemarin dengannya, mana tau dia masih malu . kau jangan berkecil hati dulu, kau harus melakukan pendekatan dengannya. ah, akan aku bantu cari informasi tentang dia. jadi, aku mengulang pertanyaanku lagi. siapa dia yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta, hunah?" kata suho semangat

"namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan. dia ada ditingkat tiga disekolahku dan dia satu kelas denganku hyung" kata sehun

"mwo? tingkat tiga? satu kelas denganmu? berarti sekarang kau berada ditingkat tiga? bukankah seharusnya kau ditingkat satu, hunah?" tanya suho bingung

"ne hyung, aku ingin berada satu kelas dengannya" kata sehun

"aigoo sehun. kau ini benar-benar ya. baiklah, kau akan dapatkan informasi lengkapnya tiga hari dari sekarang" kata suho

"gomawo, hyung-ah" kata sehun senang

Kemudian sehun mulai bercerita tentang luhan. bagaimana luhan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

"ahh, luhanie kau sudah datang" suara seorang namja dari meja kasir membuat sehun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk cafe.

sehun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, sehun melihat luhan tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam dapur cafe

* * *

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju dapur cafe, Lay yang tadinya berdiri dimeja kasir menghampiri luhan ke dapur.

"Luhan, kau gantikan aku dulu ya. aku ada urusan, minah hari ini tidak datang karna ibunya masuk rumah sakit" kata lay

"ah, ne hyung. kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya" kata luhan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya

setelah itu, Lay yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya berjalan keluar dan menghampiri pacarnya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja albino yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"suho-yah. apa kau masih lama?" tanya nya

"ah, tidak chagi. kita sudah selesai, mau pergi sekarang?" kata suho, _kekasih lay_ kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan imut oleh lay

"lay hyung, tunggu sebentar" panggil sehun

"ada apa hunah?" tanya Lay

"lay hyung, apa namja bernama luhan tadi, dia bersekolah disekolahku?" tanya sehun

"sekolahmu dimana?" kata lay balik bertanya

"di star high school, kau bisa lihat seragamku, hyung." kata sehun

"ah disitu.. pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat seragammu.. tapi dimana ya.. hmm.." kata lay dengan wajah berpikir

sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat kekasih hyung sepupunya yang pikun aka pelupa itu

"ah aku ingat.. itu kan seragam yang pernah luhan kenakan! ah, apa kau satu sekolah dengannya? kalau iya, jangan berpikir bahwa dia sedang membolos sekolah ya.. luhan sedang sakit, tapi katanya dia sudah mendingan makanya dia mau menggantikanku sekarang" kata lay dengan polosnya

ingin rasanya sehun menjedotkan kepala lay ke tembok cafe untuk menghilangkan penyakit lupa nya.

"tadi aku bertanya hyunggg.. kenapa kau malah balas bertanya? aku tidak mengira luhan membolos, aku tahu dia sedang sakit" kata sehun

"kau bertanya apa tadi?" kata lay sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal itu

"aku bertanya.. jadi luhan.. dia sekolah disekolah yang sama denganku?" kata sehun

"aku tidak tahu. aku kan tidak bersekolah disana" kata lay dengan wajah polosnya yang lagi-lagi membuat sehun geram dan ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ditembok.

"sudahlah hyung" kata sehun menyerah dan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"jadi dia orangnya hun?" kini suho buka suara yang sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu dan melihat wajah frustasi sehun.

"iya hyung, dia orangnya" kata sehun pada suho

"ah, jadi dia. kalau begitu, sepertinya aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. kau akan mendapatkannya satu hari dari sekarang." kata suho sambil tersenyum

"ah jinjja?" kata sehun

"iya, tunggu saja besok" kata suho

"ah, baiklah hyung.. gomawoooo" kata sehun senang

"ada apa ini?" tanya lay sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal _lagi_ karna ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah sehun dan suho bicarakan

"anniya baby, akan aku ceritakan nanti. kajja kita pergi.. sehun-ah, kami pergi dulu ne" kata suho sambil merangkul lay

"iya, hati-hati hyung" kata sehun

* * *

Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja sekarang, kemudian luhan keluar dan membersihkan beberapa meja yang kotor. ketika tengah asyik mengelap meja, luhan seperti merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. luhan menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri namun dia tak menemukan mata yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"aku dibelakangmu, xi luhan" luhan seketika menghentikan kegiatan mengelap mejanya, ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

_'sehun?'_ batin luhan

"yak! kenapa kau diam saja?" kata sehun kemudian sehun membalikkan badan luhan

"yak! wu sehun kau selalu membuatku kesal! aku sedang bekerja!" kata luhan geram

"ck! beginikah caramu melayani pelanggan?" kata sehun sambil mencengkram lengan luhan

"lepaskan aku sehun, aku sedang bekerja" kata luhan

"buatkan aku satu bubble tea rasa cokelat." kata sehun

"dengan cinta" sambung sehun dengan nada intim berbicara tepat ditelinga luhan.

luhan bergidik ngeri, ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman sehun dan berlari ke dapur. Sehun hanya bisa tergelak melihat tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu sehun berada satu kelas dengan Luhan.

Hari ini pembagian hasil ulangan matematika yang diadakan beberapa waktu lalu, lagi-lagi sehun mendapat nilai paling kecil dikelasnya, karna memang ini bukan kelas sehun yang sebenarnya, jadi ya wajar saja jika dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dikelas ini namun walau begitu, hal ini tidak membuat kepala sekolah memindahkan sehun ke kelas yang sebenar nya .

"sehun, bagaimana jika kau mengikuti kelas tambahan?" kata shim songsaenim ketika selesai membagikan hasil ulangan matematika.

"anniya.. aku tidak mau" kata sehun

"tapi ini untukmu kedepannya sehun, ingat kau sekarang ada ditingkat tiga itu berarti sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan" kata shim songsaenim

"hm.. songsaenim? bagaimana jika luhan menjadi tutor ku? bukankah luhan selalu mendapat nilai bagus?" kata sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatapi luhan.

"mwo? aku?" kata luhan kaget

"ahh, itu boleh juga sehun-ah. Luhan, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi tutor sehun ya" kata shim songsaenim pada luhan

"anniya! aku tidak mau! aku sibuk, songsaenim. aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi tutornya" kata luhan malas

"kau mau nilaimu ku buat jadi merah?" kata shim songsaenim dengan nada mengancam

"tapi songsaenim.." kata luhan dengan nada memohon

"tidak ada tapi tapi. mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi tutor sehun." kata shim songsaenim

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, kemudian luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya diatas meja

sedangkan sehun, sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**TBC OR END ?**

* * *

**Akhirnya update juga.. kkk~**

**makin gak jelas ceritanya yah -_- wks makin absurd :s ini ngetiknya tiga jam lalu, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo terselubung '0'**

**WOAHH aku gak nyangka yang baca udah almost 2k! wks walaupun cuma jadi silent readers.. aku berterimakasih sekali karna udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ff absurd ku :"")**

**sedikit informasi/?**

**buat para readerdeul yang pada nanya HunHan saudara kandung atau bukan, bakal dijelasin nanti dicerita :v kalo dijawab sekarang nanti jadi spoiler dong '3' wks tapi tenang aja, HunHan bakal bersatu kok di ending^^**

**trus juga yang nanya kenapa tao sama kris bisa pisah, sebenernya mereka masih jadi suami istri, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka harus berpisah (bukan cerai ya) .. mau tau kenapa? ikutin aja trus ff ini/? :v**

**trus juga nih yang nanya kapan sehun nanam benih nya/? :v dichap depan deh yaaaa~ huahaha**

**aku juga gak mau buat panjang-panjang :3 paling nggak sampai 10 chapter. konfliknya juga nggak terlalu rumit lah '3'**

**oh iya, sekalian promosi :v bagi yang mau temenan sama aku, bisa add fb aku nih : Park Soo Rin (Maria Ulfah) twitter : ulfaah27_**

**udah segitu aja bacotannya wks. buat yang review chap 1 dan 2 aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih ^^ juga buat yang favs dan follow. thank you so much :D kalian bikin aku tambah semangaaattt~**

**terakhir..**

**REVIEW?**

**SILENT READERS, TAUBAT LAH SEBELUM TERLAMBAT '9'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kris**

**ZItao**

**Other cast : find it by urself xD**

**Rated : T-M**

**WARNING!**

**Newbie , YAOI , M-preg , Typo(s) , cerita pasaran , alur kecepetan , ga jelas , bikin mual.**

**PERHATIAN! KONTEN INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR NC! BAGI YANG MERASA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, SILAHKAN CLOSE. KALO UDAH TERLANJUR BACA, YA NIKMATI SAJA.. TAPI JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA JIKA TERJADI APA-APA :V**

**Don't Like , Don't Read! Simple^**

**HAPPY READING^^**

* * *

Seorang namja tinggi keturunan _kanada-china-korea_ itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya . sesekali dia melirik ke sebuah foto yang sengaja ia letakkan dimejanya. dia menghela nafas berat ketika melihat foto itu _lagi_ . Rasa sedih dan menyesal seketika menyelimuti hatinya.

"zitao" tiba-tiba nama itu terucap dari bibir nya

"apakah benar yang ku lihat kemarin itu adalah kau, zitao?" kata nya pada dirinya sendiri

dia mengambil foto itu dan menciumnya . Dimana itu adalah foto dirinya dengan seorang namja yang tingginya sedagu miliknya tengah memeluk mesra dirinya sambil menggendong dua orang putra di tangan mereka masing-masing. Di dalam foto itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa beban tidak seperti sekarang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukan wajah bahagia nya. wajahnya datar , tanpa ekspresi . Dia jarang sekali tersenyum , apalagi tertawa. Kalaupun tersenyum, dia selalu tersenyum paksa.

Setelah lama mencium foto itu, tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"aku menyesal.. sungguh" katanya lirih

"aku merindukanmu, zitao" sambungnya

Kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan segera memencet beberapa nomor di ponsel nya sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinga nya.

"yoboseyo suho-yah"

_"iya kris ge, ada apa?"_

"bisa kau ke kantorku sekarang? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

_"baiklah ge, kebetulan sekali aku memang ingin berkunjung ke kantormu sekarang. baiklah lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai disana"_

Seetelah mendengar perkataan suho ditelepon tadi, _Kris_-namja yang kita bicarakan tadi- langsung meletakkan ponselnya diatas mejanya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang ada dimejanya dan juga meletakkan kembali foto yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

"masuk" kata kris dari dalam ruangannya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

"ah, ternyata kau suho. duduklah aku akan pinta office boy untuk membuatkanmu kopi" kata kris ketika melihat orang yang datang adalah suho.

"hm, iya ge." kata suho sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada diruangan kris

"jadi, apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, ge?" tanya suho to the point

"aku ada tugas untukmu" kata kris

"apa itu?" tanya suho

"zitao, huang zitao. istriku yang sudah lama berpisah denganku dan menetap dichina, kini dia telah kembali ke korea" kata kris sambil memegang foto yang ada dimejanya

"kau serius ge?" tanya suho tak percaya

"ya, aku melihatnya beberapa minggu lalu . aku jadi memikirkannya, suho-yah terhitung sejak aku menemuinya secara tidak sengaja, aku selalu memimpikannya. perasaan menyesal dan bersalah itu selalu menghantuiku" kata kris yang kini matanya telah berkaca-kaca

"baiklah ge.." kata suho sambil mengelus punggung kris

"jadi.. tolong kau cari tahu tentang zitao, cari tahu dimana zitao tinggal , dimana dia bekerja dan jangan lupakan anak sulungku, cari tahu apakah dia tumbuh dengan baik" kata kris

"baiklah ge ku akan kerjakan. jika informasinya sudah terkumpul, dengan segera aku menemuimu" kata suho sambil tersenyum

"gomawo suhoyah. hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku percaya" kata kris

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kris, Suho adalah sahabat sekaligus kaki tangan kris, suho bertugas untuk mencari informasi tentang seseorang. dan kris sangat mempercayai suho, karna suho selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik , cepat dan tepat . Kris sama sekali tidak pernah dibuat kecewa oleh suho . Setelah itu, suho menenangkan kris sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru saja diberikan oleh office boy dikantor kris.

* * *

Hari ini, Luhan mulai menjadi tutor sehun. Luhan memutuskan tidak berhenti bekerja walaupun kegiatannya bertambah, luhan harus berlatih untuk lomba menyanyi nanti kemudian hari berikutnya dia mengajar sehun , keesokkannya luhan harus berlatih lagi , dan kemudian mengajar sehun lagi . begitulah seterusnya.

Luhan juga memilih shift malam , dia bekerja dari pukul enam sore sampai pukul sepuluh malam . sesampainya dirumah, Luhan masih haru mengerjakan tugas-tugas nya dari para songsaenim. Melelahkan sekali bukan? rasanya hanya ada sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat. Namun luhan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, dari kecil dia sudah diajarkan bekerja keras oleh eomma nya . mengingat sejak umur delapan tahun luhan sudah tinggal hanya bersama eomma nya.

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke rumah megah nya, awalnya Luhan menolak dan mengajak sehun untuk belajar di perpustakaan sekolah saja , namun sehun tidak mau. Sehun memaksanya untuk belajar dirumahnya saja.

Setelah sampai dirumah sehun, sehun langsung mengajak Luhan untuk masuk dan belajar di dalam kamarnya. Luhan tadinya meminta untuk belajar diruang tamu saja, namun lagi-lagi sehun memaksanya untuk belajar dikamarnya

Pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sehun, Luhan sempat berdecak kagum karna kamar sehun yang super luas , bahkan ini lebih luas dari rumah kecil nya. ranjang king size yang mungkin cukup untuk ditiduri oleh sepuluh orang , sangat berbeda dengan ranjang kecil miliknya yang hanya cukup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan duduk dibangku tempat belajar nya , luhan menurut dan menduduki dirinya dibangku kemudian membuka tas nya untuk mengambil buku matematika miliknya.

Awalnya mereka belajar biasa saja, yaa.. biasa.. Luhan berbicara panjang kali lebar, namun sehun bukannya memperhatikan apa yang luhan ajarkan, tapi malah asyik memperhatikan wajah serius luhan.

"jadi, apa kau mengerti sampai disini, sehun?" tanya luhan

"ah? i-iya aku mengerti" kata sehun

"baiklah, ku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Aku permisi pulang dulu" kata luhan sambil membereskan buku nya

"luhan? tunggu sebentar.. k-kau kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya sehun

"aku harus bekerja, sehun-ah" kata luhan

"ah, iya tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu minum dulu" kata sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

"tidak usah, sehun-ah lagipula aku kan mau pulang, kau juga sudah mengerti kan?" kata luhan

"anni.. masih ada beberapa yang ingin aku tanyakan, tunggu disini dulu aku akan kembali" kata sehun sambil melangkah keluar kamarnya. Luhan menghela nafas kasar, sepertinya sehun akan mengerjainya.

Sehun membuatkan luhan segelas jus strawberry, setelah menuangkan jus, sehun memberikan serbuk ke dalam gelas berisi jus tersebut.

"maafkan aku luhan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya" kata sehun bermonolog ria disertai seringaian kecil.

Setelah itu, sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tersenyum karna melihat luhan yang tengah membaca-baca bukunya.

"maaf lama, ini minumlah" kata sehun sambil memberikan gelas berisi jus strawberry itu

Luhan langsung menerimanya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"apa kau haus?" tanya sehun

"sedikit hehe, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" kata luhan sambil membuka buku hya

"jadi jika p adalah pernyataan benar dan q adalah pernyataan salah, maka p=q adalah pernyataan salah" kata luhan menjelaskan

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memperhatian luhan.

Tiba-tiba.. Luhan merasakan dirinya sangat panas , entah kenapa dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan menoleh ke arah pendingin ruangan yang ada dikamar sehun, pendingin ruangan itu menyala dan kelihatan berfungsi dengan baik. Luhan merasakan dirinya semakin panas , bibirnya terasa kering hingga dia beberapa kali menjilati bibirnya sendiri , dan juga lehernya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat-sangat panas

"eunghh" satu lenguhan lolos keluar dari mulut luhan

Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai sambil masih menahan nafsunya ketika melihat luhan yang benar-benar seksi menurutnya karna sedang _terangsang_.

_'obat ini benar-benar bekerja dengan baik' _batin sehun

"luhan? kau kenapa?" tanya sehun sambil memegang kedua lengan luhan

"eunghh sehunhh panashh" kata luhan

"panas?" kata sehun sambil mengelap keringat luhan yang bercucuran didahinya. Tiba-tiba saja ada hasrat dimana luhan ingin sehun untuk menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak terasa panas.

Sehun mengusap bibir plum luhan dengan ibu jarinya, dan itu sukses membuat luhan kembali melenguh

"eunghh sehunhh~" kemudian, bibir luhan terbuka dan luhan langsung mengemut ibu jari sehun dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat menggoda. kemudian sehun langsung menggendong luhan dan membawanya ke ranjang king size miliknya. sehun menurunkan luhan ditengah-tengah, kemudian dia melepas ibu jarinya yang tengah asyik diemut oleh luhan. Luhan menggeliat resah, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar panas sekarang. Dan luhan pun membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya. Sehun masih diam menatapi luhan, dia masih menunggu luhan meminta bantuan padanya. Kemudian luhan menatap sehun, mata rusa nya kembali bertemu dengan mata elang nan tajam milik sehun. Entah dorongan darimana, luhan langsung menarik tengkuk sehun dan mencium sehun tepat dibibirnya. Sehun sedikit menyeringai didalam ciuman mereka. Luhan melumat halus bibir sehun, namun kelamaan lumatan itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dan menuntut. Tangan sehun mulai melepaskan seragam yang masih luhan kenakan hingga sekarang luhan _Half Naked._ Sehun kemudian melepaskan pagutan panas mereka dan mulutnya turun ke leher putih luhan, sehun mencium bau wangi khas luhan dilehernya, dia sangat menyukai wangi ini. Kemudian sehun mulai menjilati lalu menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana. Luhan hanya bisa bergeliat resah dengan terus meloloskan desahan-desahan yang membuat libido sehun semakin naik.

Setelah puas dengan leher luhan, sehun berlari menuju dada datar luhan. Sehun menyeringai melihat kedua nipple berwarna coklat muda milik luhan yang kini tengah menegang, langsung saja sehun menghisap nipple luhan dengan tangannya bermain-main dinipple satunya luhan.

"ahhh" satu desahan lolos lagi dari bibir luhan dan membuat sehun semakin gencar menghisap nipple luhan. Tanga luhan tidak tinggal diam, dia melepaskan seragam yang sehun kenakan.

Setelah itu, sehun kembali mencium bibir luhan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Luhan menyukai kegiatan ini. Otak lambannya sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu.

Sehun melumat bibir luhan, luhan membuka mulutnya seraya memberi akses pada lidah sehun untuk menjelajah isi mulutnya. Tangan sehun turun ke celana seragam yang masih luhan pakai, sehun membuka celana luhan dan membuat luhan _full naked_ saat ini. Sehun meremas junior mungil milik luhan yang sudah mengeras. sehun mulai mengocok junior luhan dengan tempo lambat dan itu membuat luhan mengerang.

"eunghhh sehunhh fasterhh" mendengar ucapan luhan, sehun menyeringai. Dia masih mengocok junior luhan dengan tempo lambat, dia ingin menggoda luhan. "arggghh sehunhh" kata luhan frustasi sambil menggigit bibir sehun. Sehun kemudian mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada junior luhan sampai mengeluarkan pre-cum. sebentar lagi luhan akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun masih melumat bibir luhan dengan tangan yang masih mengocok junior luhan. Luhan merasa sangat nikmat saat ini, dia belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

dan beberapa menit kemudian, cairan putih milik luhan keluar membanjiri tangan sehun. Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan menjilati sperma luhan yang ada ditangannya. Setelah itu, sehun yang masih mengenakan celana seragamnya langsung buru-buru membukanya karna merasa didalam sana sudah sangat-sangat sempit. dan sekarang, sehun dan luhan sama-sama _Full Naked._ Luhan menatapi tubuh telanjang sehun, luhan terkagum dibuatnya walaupun ia melihat dengan mata sayu, tapi luhan masih bisa melihat betapa indah tubuh sehun.

"jangan menatapiku seperti itu" kata sehun dengan nada menggoda dan membuat pipi luhan merona. sehun tersenyum lalu ia menindih tubuh telanjang luhan. Sehun mencium bibir luhan lagi sambil mengangkat satu kaki luhan ke bahunya.

"arrgghh" luhan memekik kesakitan disela-sela ciuman mereka ketika merasakan sesuatu menghantam hole nya

"nghhh bahkan jariku saja terasa sempit didalam" kata sehun

sehun memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam hole luhan, agar tidak terlalu sempit ketika juniornya masuk nanti. terasa masih kurang, sehun memasukan lagi satu jarinya dan berhasil membuat luhan memekik kesakitan. cairan bening mulai keluar dari mata rusa milik luhan.

"gigitlah bibirku jika kau merasakan sakit baby" kata sehun sambil kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan

Sehun terus memasukan jarinya hingga menemukan titik sensitif luhan didalam sana.

"ahh, there sehunhh" kata luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka

Setelah merasa cukup, sehun langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Sehun membalikkan tubuh luhan dan menyuruh luhan untuk menunggingkan badannya. Luhan menurut dan menunggingkan badannya, Libido sehun makin naik ketika melihat jelas hole merekah milik luhan yang sangat-sangat menggoda itu. Tak menunggu lama, sehun langsung memijit sebentar junior miliknya sebelum akhirnya dia memasukannya ke dalam hole sempit luhan.

"tahanlah lu, ini akan terasa sakit diawal, tapi setelahnya kau akan merasakan nikmat" kata sehun. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. kemudian sehun memasuki perlahan juniornya ke dalam hole luhan dan membuat luhan lagi-lagi memekik kesakitan, sekarang junior jumbo milik sehun sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam hole luhan. sehun memdiamkan juniornya didalam hole luhan beberapa saat agar luhan terbiasa.

Setelah itu, sehun mulai mengeluar-masukkan juniornya dihole luhan.

"ahh ahh sehunhh fasterhh" kata luhan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati genjotan sehun

"as ur wish baby" kata sehun sambil menyeringai

Sehun mempercepat tempo genjotannya dan membuat luhan terus mendesah nikmat.

"uhh kau sempithh lu~"

"ahhh ahhh deeperhh sehunhhh ahh"

luhan mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan brutal

Sedangkan sehun terus mempercepat tempo genjotannya sampai ia ingin keluar.

"ahhh sehunhhh i wannahh" kata luhan yang sepertinya akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua

"togetherhh babyhh" kata sehun sambil masih terus menggenjot luhan tanpa ampun

**Crott! Crott!**

Cairan luhan sudah keluar membanjiri tubuhnya sendiri

"ahh baby sebentar lagihhh" kata sehun

dan kemudian..

**Crottt!** **Crott! **

Akhirnya sehun mencapai klimaksnya, dia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole luhan, dia sengaja. Karna dia ingin memiliki luhan seutuhnya. Sehun melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole luhan karena merasa hole luhan sudah benar-benar penuh oleh spermanya. Dia berharap kalau benih yang ia tanam di dalam sana akan cepat tumbuh.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hari ini, sesuai perjanjian suho menemui sehun untuk memberikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi informasi tentang luhan._

_"bagaimana hyung? apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang luhan?" tanya sehun pada suho_

_"iya, semua ada disini. ini tidak mungkin salah, karna aku mendapatkannya dari sumber-sumber terpercaya. ini coba kau baca dulu" kata suho sambil memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada sehun_

_Sehun membaca dengan serius, sampai dia membulatkan matanya pada satu kalimat_

_"Luhan memiliki rahim?" tanya sehun_

_"ya, dia memiliki rahim. dia merupakan namja istimewa, kau tahu?" kata suho_

_kemudian otak sehun langsung bekerja lebih cepat, dia tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan luhan seutuhnya. Dan akhirnya, dia bertekad untuk menanam benih di rahim istimewa milik luhan_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sehun melakukan semua ini demi luhan, cintanya pada luhan membuatnya terobsesi untuk memiliki luhan seutuhnya, sehun sangat berharap kalau benih yang ia tanam akan tumbuh dan luhan menjadi hamil.

Luhan nampak mulai memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia kelelahan akibat kegiatannya barusan. kemudian sehun membelai surai cokelat milik luhan.

"gomawo luhan. mianhae, saranghae" kata sehun yang kemudian mencium kening luhan dan memeluk luhan yang tengah tertidur disampingnya

**TBC or END ?**

* * *

**Annyeong readerdeul^^**

**aku update nih.. yang nungguin sehun nanam benih mana suaranyaaa? kyaaaa~ doh ini absurd sekali :( maaf kalo nc nya kurang hot.. belum terbiasa bikin yang anu-anu/? wks ini juga kayaknya masih pendek yah? chap depan aku panjangin deh :)**

**sedikit menjawab pertanyaan readers nih, Hunhan itu saudara ya? tapi kok beda marga? nah jawabannya.. karna si zitao nih sengaja rubah marga luhan, supaya gak ada yang tau kalo luhan ini anaknya kris. /spoiler kan/**

**Trus bagi yg nanya suho itu siapa? nah disini udah aku jelasin :D trus buat yang masih bingung, luhan sehun saudara kandung atau bukan.. nanti dichap depan/depannya lagi bakal aku jelasin^^ jadi trus ikutin ff ini yah :D**

**BTW, AKU GALAU KARNA SEHUN NGASIH ALBUM EXODUS VER. SEHUN PLUS TANDATANGAN SEHUN BUAT SI TANTE MIRANDA KERR :( TRUS JUGA KEMARIN TGL 14 SI TANTE MIKERR KE KOREA DOH MOGA AJA SI SEHUN GAK LUPA SAMA YANG DI BEIJING YAH :v**

**maaf gabisa bales review nya, soalnya aku kalo ngetik itu tengah malem. jadi ga sempet:( mianhae^ tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok, bikin aku senyum' sendiri dan makin semangat deh^^ THANKS A LOT YAHHH :* MWAHHHH :***

**last,**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
